Sheikah Sisters' Tale
by Mistyanna Silvermoon
Summary: Sisters. Thieves. Beautiful. Deadly. The Sheikah Theive Sisters. They are the silent, deadly warriors hidden within the secret village between Hyrule and Termina. Other races sought refuge and strived to live amongst them. Everything was fine, until now..
1. Introduction

_Years ago, within the confinements of a hidden village deep within the forests of Hyrule, a young baby was born to a Sheikah lady. Her name was Nuria; God's Fire. She was a spirited young lass, e'en as a mere infant, and 'er mother loved 'er well, though 'er father disappeared soon after the pregnancy._

_About year later, the young woman gave birth to yet another daughter, Oria; Girl with Golden Hair. The name, though unknown at the time, suited the young child well, for soon, she had gloriously beautiful, silky golden hair, long like 'er adoring mother's. Though her father, he too, disappeared soon afterwards._

_The young woman was happy with these two daughters, both beautiful infants, and was thrilled when she had yet another daughter; Morskaya. They would call her Sky for short, for her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, just like the wondrous sky above their peaceful world._

_T'was but a few years later their kind mother became awfully sick an' become bedridden. The three girls have learned to live on their own and take good care of their sickly mother. 'Tis a sad memory to behold, but the three sisters continue living together within the village for years to come._

_After 'er illness, the village, in a way, adopted the three young girls as daughters of them all, and they made sure to look after them in steed of their poor mother._

_Through the years, the three darling girls grew up together, though knowing they possessed different fathers, they be closer then any sisters born afore 'em._

_Nuria, being' the fiery redhead she was, was a spirited child, and always looking after 'er younger sisters. It soon became apparent to the others within thy small village that she possessed immense fire magic, an' a teacher was sought out to properly train 'er, afore 'er powers could go astray._

_Oria, unlike her elder sister, was a mischief-maker, always curious of thy world and getting 'erself into trouble. A tomboyish type girl, she kept 'er hair short, much to 'er mother's displeasure. Once older, she too began to develop magic powers, though unlike 'er sister, they be lightning magic; more dangerous e'en then fire. A teacher was brought to 'er right away, afore 'er powers could loose control._

_Now, Morskaya, was in a way like 'er beloved elder sisters, and still very different. She, like them, was a stubborn young lass, always getting into mischief as Oria did. Though, she was a dreamer; she would loose herself in blissful dazes often as she watched thy bright sky above 'er and dream of a day when she could leave the small village, and explore thy lands around them._

_Little did she know, 'er wish be granted soon enough, though not as she had planned…_


	2. Gone

"Sky? SKY! Now, where did that silly girl get to?" Dalar scowled, peering into a wicket basket beside an old thatch roof hut.

Most buildings within the village resembled this one; walls made of dried mud made into a hard stone-like structure, with simple thatch roofs and small openings cut into the sides for a few windows. Some houses were even made of wood, having taken more time and effort into their building, though they were off to one small side of the tiny village.

The village had been made at the border of a small forest, with a river running nearby and many trees bearing fruit gave them plentiful food to eat. Across the bridge upon the river, farther out into the fields, crops had been planted for yet more nourishment, and some families even kept livestock to breed and sell.

A long, winding dirt path led away from the village farther into the country, where the inhabitants of Hyrule lived. The path was still, and rarely used. Once in a while, a caravan would appear along the trail, taking this detoured path into Termina, but other then the odd traveler, it remained undisturbed throughout the passing years.

It was mainly normal Hyrulians, looking to seek refuge away from the bustle of the city who lived out here, though the odd Sheikah would find their way to the village, seeking a place to settle down, at least for a while.

That was how it had been for Morskaya's parents. Her mother had been a Sheikah lady who had decided to finally settle down for her life here in this quiet village. She had fancied many men who had passed through and had a short fling with a few of them, which had left her with her three daughters, each one resembling their fathers whom they had never and would never know.

Dalar sighed, brushing his dark hair from his sweaty brow with a strong hand. He held the hand up to protect his eyes from the blazing sun as he craned his neck, looking towards the sky. "Where _are _you, Sky?" He murmured into the wind.


	3. Cherry Blossom

Not far out of town, upon a hill where a lone blossoming tree stood, Morskaya sat in its branches, overlooking the small village she had come to known as home. The small huts were like tiny mounds on a giant map spread before her, and the mountains in the distance seemed so huge, she felt she could reach out and touch them from there.

The countryside stretched far away from the tiny village, a single path twisting and turning into the distance where she knew Hyrule lay. Its castle was said to be a grand and splendid building, reaching up far into the sky, and even the small temple in comparison was a sight to behold.

The market place was said to be always busy, and full of amazing odds and ends, most of which no one knew what they were for, but bought them just for how interesting they appeared.

A village was said to lie nearby, across a small river, which led to the highest mountain in the kingdom, Death Mountain, where strange creatures called the Gorons dwelled.

Farther down the river, it was said, in a cave, the Zoras lived; strange creatures whom were fish people and could live underwater as they pleased within their domain.

A dense forest lay near that, where small child-like people lived. They all had green-yellow hair and lively, cheery eyes. Every one of them had a little fairy for a companion and lived in houses made out of the trees of their sacred forest.

In the center of the field was a small ranch, where a maiden who was said to have the most beautiful voice dwelled with her father. Her sole companions were the horses that she tended to everyday, and many a nights she stayed up late, singing in her lovely voice to those who listened after the sun was swallowed by the earth.

Across that field, she had heard stories of a great desert, of which upon the border there lived a race of female warriors called the Gerudo. They all had tanned skin and beautiful red hair. They were quite hostile, and greedy thieves, loving their huge hordes of treasures hidden within their fortress.

A great lake was said to lay right by this, immensely filled with many a strange creatures, the likes of which most mortals had never seen before. The crystal clear waters were cool and fit for swimming, and it was said the sunsets and daybreak were most beautiful when watched from the boarder of that lake.

Reaching out a hand in front of her, Sky attempted to grasp on to this image, as if in doing so, she could bring herself there to see it for herself. Finding she could not really do so, she dropped her hand back down sadly, longing to see the spectacles of Hyrule with her own eyes some day.

As she gazed for longingly towards the horizon, a voice began to drift to her upon the wind, calling her name. She tipped her head to one side, listening for the call to come again. When it did, it was apparent it came from the village down below, a faint call, almost undetectable to even her well-trained Sheikah hearing.

Picking a cherry blossom from a branch beside her, she split the petals apart with care, closing her fist gently around them. She outstretched her arm in front of her and opened her hand, palm up, scattering the soft pink petals into the wind as it carried them down towards the village far below.


	4. Sky

"Stupid girl!" Dalar growled in frustration, collapsing onto a pile of straw. He brushed a hand through his silk hair for about the thousandth time that morning and closed his eyes to rest.

"Still haven't found her, huh, you lazy bum." A clear feminine voice scolded close by.

Dalar's eyes fluttered open to see a face just above his watching him with sparkling green eyes. "ACK!" Surprised, he jumped, falling backwards over the pile of hay as he did so.

The owner of the green eyes giggled, watching him scrambling to his feet from where she perched upon the roof's edge of the building upon which she was now sitting on. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he realized who it was.

"Hai! Oria, don't be sneaking up on me like that!" He scowled, glaring up at her.

Oria jumped off the roof quickly, flipping through the air to land on one foot and knee. She stood up, placing her hands on hips as she turned to him. "I wasn't the one giving me a perfect opening to scare you, now was I? You have only thyself to blame, boy." Oria chided with a sneer.

Dalar reddened at this remark, which only made Oria laugh all the more. "Thy be a strange boy indeed." She said with a sly smile.

Oria was a tall young woman with fair skin and lively green eyes. She had silky, golden hair cropped short, as a boy's would be, her emerald earrings dangling upon her ears below. She wore a slim green shirt that didn't even reach to her stomach, the sleeves only reached to her elbows and cut in a cross-cross diamond pattern along them. She wore bright orange shorts, showing off her long legs, and basic brown leather boots upon her feet. Normally she wore a white cloak overtop, but today was much too warm for such a trivial piece of garment.

Something caught Oria's eye as a slight breeze picked up. She reached a hand up and snatched something from the wind as it passed by. Dalar peered curiously as she opened her hand, revealing a few delicate pink petals on her palm. The wind caught them once again, snatching the petals back from her.

Oria's gazed moved slowly to fall upon the hill high above in the distance, over-looking the valley. A splash of pink atop it showed where the lone blossom tree stood, its branches extending high towards the sky.

"In an attempt to reach the heavens, you'll simply find the Sky." Oria murmured giving Dalar's shoulder a gentle but firm pat as she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait!" He called out, turning around, but she was already gone.

Muttering to himself about lazy Sheikah girls, he began along the trail that wove its way up the hill to the cliff where he now knew Sky would surely be waiting.

He took his time as he walked, enjoying the serene tranquility of the nature that surrounded him as he parted from the cozy protection of the simple village he'd always called home.

Small animals scurried along his path every once in a while, birds taking flight in his wake. He stopped in wonder as a large group of butterflies fled around him, each with its own brightly colored wings and shimmering in the glimmering sunlight.

On either side of him, flowers danced in the wind under the shady canopy, woven with flower blossoms, provided from the trees from the sun's searing rays.

The climb up the hill was neither steep nor difficult at all, but long. There were many who preferred to call it a cliff, which was more accurate in reality, considering the drop off facing the valley.

By the time he had reached the top, the mountains had begun to pull the sun down from the sky, beckoning for night to come.

As the blossom tree came into view, his ears were greeted with a young voice singing. It was clear and sweet as the stream chuckling along its course by the village, and silky smooth with each syllable tumbling along in perfect harmony with the next.

Climbing further, he found the mistress of the lovely voice; a young girl sat upon the edge of the cliff, her dark figure outlined by the enormous setting sun directly in front of her, framing her small image. Bright blue hair tumbled along her shoulders, tied in two tails and a pink bandana tied atop her head. She wore a slim purple outfit –no sleeved tight shirt that didn't reach to her stomach and a tight fitting mini-skirt- which she considered as her battle gear, along with her matching knee-high high-heeled boots. A long pink scarf was wrapped around her waist many times and tied in a bow at the back. A matching pink scarf was tied loosely around her neck and shoulders and a matching light pink glove upon her right hand reaching past her elbows but leaving her fingers free.

Morskaya, the youngest of the three now fatherless Sheikah Sisters, of whom Dalar had quite a shine to.

Stopping a few feet behind her, he began to listen to her sad, haunting song.

"…_kowashite watashi no kokoro wo akai kana shimiga. Afurete nagarete kuru kara. Ima wa tada, aa. Hitomi toshi, aa. Kudakete shimaitai no…"_

The girl cut short on her heart-clenching song as she turned around to see Dalar watching her, sadness in his eyes. "Whatever is the matter?" She asked in alarm.

Dalar shook his head quickly, composing himself before he looked back up at her large, bright turquoise eyes; inquisitive and full wisdom beyond her years.

"It's nothing. Worry not, Sky." He spoke cheerfully as he moved closer to her, sitting down alongside her, dangling his legs over the edge of the cliff as she did. Honestly though, he did not understand how she could sit so closely to the drop off and not feel at all fearful of falling from such a tremendous height.

"I'm sorry if ye worry about me, but I needed to get away for but awhile." Sky spoke quietly, her tone as thoughtful as her eyes looked as she turned to regard the setting sun once again. Dalar nodded, leaning back to lie in the sweet smelling grass bathed in the fading sunlight.


	5. Sickness

As Dalar departed from the safety of the small village, Oria watched him go from her perch upon the thatch roof of yet another house. She smiled for no apparent reason, jumped down from the roof, and disappeared.

Entering their house, Oria's smile vanished quickly as she was greeted with her sickly mother's rasping cough. She spotted the thin, frail figure upon the old bed, and the redheaded figure beside her. Nuria turned as Oria entered the house, nodded once in her direction, and looked back at their mother.

"How is she?" Oria asked in an undertone, regarding her elder sister with concern. For a long moment it seemed as if Nuria was ignoring her, but she soon gave a weak shrug without even turning to look at Oria.

Oria smiled grimly, "That good, huh?" Nuria looked at her finally with her dark brown eyes. Her long red hair was tied back and hung limply over her shoulders. She, like her youngest sister, wore tight-fitting purple battle gear; a no-sleeved body suit that reached halfway to her knees. Bandages wrapped around the middle of her torso, wrists and ankles. She wore nothing on her feet at this point and time, though she usually had on matching high-heeled boots.

"We should leave her alone for a while now." Nuria spoke in barely a whisper as she stood up. Oria nodded and watched as she laid another blanket upon the thin woman's frame on the bed. Oria fixed her gaze upon her mother, saddened at what she now saw.

The mother she had remembered from her childhood had been stunningly beautiful. Golden curls tumbling down over her shoulders; large, bright forest green eyes, sparkling like diamonds; a healthily slim body with beautiful tanned skin; a cute little nose and ears; a prominent forehead; and a blissful smile that when seen, would bring a smile upon your own face, no matter how you were feeling. She had been a proud, yet kind woman, who had kept on smiling through no matter what hardships.

Now, her once dazzling hair was dirty and limp, her skin pale from never seeing sunlight, her body sickly frail, her eyes dark and remaining closed, never a smile warming up anyone's day again. The village had become a quieter place since her illness befell.

Nuria pulled gently and firmly on Oria's arm, pulling the young woman slowly from the small hut into the fresh air once again. "Will mother ever get better?" Oria asked with a sadness that would only be seen in the innocence of a small child. Nuria looked at her with sad eyes that said everything without a word and Oria looked down in perfect understanding.

Many times, villagers had given the three girls their condolences, knowing how hard it must be for them to never know a father, and to have their mother, whom everyone had adored so much, become still and lifeless like death itself.

"Did you end up finding Sky?" Nuria asked, twirling a blade of grass through her fingers. The two girls sat upon a small old barn in the countryside, watching as some of the village's farmers worked their crops. Nearby, a few chickens clucked, pecking at the ground.

"Dalar went to get her." Oria replied looked up at the cliff overlooking the land. The splash of pink on top shone brightly in the fading sun, and she was sure Dalar and Morskaya were sitting up there together, watching this same sunset at that very moment.

Nuria laughed suddenly, and Oria almost jumped in surprise. She glowered at her sister, "What's so funny?" She demanded. Nuria shook her head, unable to stop laughing for a long moment. Oria looked puzzled at her sister's completely out-of-character outburst.

When she finally settled down again, Nuria almost had tears in her eyes. Her fiery hair blew back in a faint breeze and she sighed contently. "You and Sky," Nuria started, "you're both so impulsive. And ye work that poor Dalar boy too hard. You'll work 'im as lame as a horse at this rate." She smiled earnestly as she spoke, looking up to the now darkening sky, the sun having disappeared many a minutes ago.

Oria's expression was blank for a moment before she smiled cheerfully, finally understanding. "Aye. May haps we be a little hard on 'im." Oria agreed with a small laugh. "We be just like mother. All three of us in our own little way." Nuria nodded in reply, sobering.

It was then, as the sky become totally black and a few stars began to peek out; the chickens all asleep, the farmers gone; they heard an awful chilling scream from the village. A young woman's voice and a child crying followed by more shouts. Then the warning bell on the village rang out.

Oria looked at Nuria in alarm as she saw her sister jumped door from the roof quickly, her hand already groping for her two katanas. Oria jumped door as her sister took off quickly, quicker than humanly possible, towards the village.

The golden haired girl took off after her just as quickly, groping down to take hold of her twin daggers. Feeling the jeweled hilts in her hands, she pulled them free from hidden beneath her clothes and hooked one into each hand with skill. A leather cord attached to the hilt of the daggers that she hooked around her hands prevented her from loosing them in combat.

The only though upon the two girl's minds was they hoped they would not be too late if disaster had truly struck their precious home.


	6. Alarm!

Even from their high perch, Sky and Dalar also heard the alarm ringing. It could be heard clear across the valley and far reaches of the countryside. It called to the highest reaches of heaven and darkest pits of hell as it was unleashed upon the innocence of the small village.

"Hai! That never be a good sign!" Dalar exclaimed in alarm, jumping to his feet. He gave another cried of surprise as the weak edge under his feet gave way and fell away. Strong hands grabbed his arms and pulled him onto firmer ground safely.

Panting with the fear in him, his heart pounding in his chest, Dalar gave a nod of gratitude to the young girl beside him. "Thou should be more careful, 'least ye want to loose thy life." Morskaya chided, only half-playfully. Her eyes were clouded with worry and anxiety. Dalar knew he felt the same emotion as her eyes showed.

"Quickly, to the village." She said hastily, turning away from him towards the small, winding trail. Dalar quickly scrambled to his feet, rather ungracefully in his hurry, and rushed after her.

Even after how long he had known her, he found she still amazed him with her agile and speed, all the while she still moved with a grand air of delicate grace. He, on the other hand, stumbled over roots that she would jump over before they even came in sight; scratched himself on branches of trees he cut too close to as she nimbly curved under and around; slipped on uneven ground while not a pebble was disturbed by her movements. He cursed his rotten luck that he could not be as skilled as his young Sheikah fancy.


	7. Nuria: Goddess of Battle

A black streak across the ground marked where it was as the wolf lunged for the female samurai. It cut past her, leaving a long streak of blood across her arm. The woman stumbled, her fiery hair falling loose from the ribbon that held it up as the wolf's claws cut through it.

Nuria turned around quickly to face it again; sword drawn, she took a fighter's stance, preparing for it to come around for the next attack; despite the pain of her wounds, she was calm, determined and ready to face her fears as the beast struck again.

This time, both beast and samurai tumbled to the ground in a tangle of claws and blades. A splash of blood spilled on the ground, dark crimson in the night. The wolf slumped down, the sword protruding through its torso, tainted with his foul blood.

Nuria pulled her katana back out of the lifeless corpse and stood shakily, using the blade to help her remain up. Her second katana lay nearby where it had been knocked from her hands and she retrieved it hastily. Two other immobile corpses of wolves, and a dozen men and woman alike lay around her.

Gorons, Sheikah, even a few Kokiri. All lay lifeless. She had been unable to save them and she cursed herself for it. If only she had arrived a little sooner, she continued telling herself, then she could have had a chance to save them before the wolves had feasted upon their flesh.

It was then a haunting thought struck her. With a sole thought in her mind now, she ran towards the other side of the village, in a vain hope that one certain woman may still be alive. In hopes she lay as she always did, looking as sickly as ever, upon her bed. And she desperately hoped it had not become her deathbed.


	8. Blood

Silver streaked in the moonlight, biting into flesh and spilling crimson upon the dirt. Another wolf fell, as its leg was cut, unable to stand. The golden-haired girl finished it off with one, clean, angry swipe of her jeweled daggers.

Blood stained her clothes; tears stained her face. Oria, her dark eyes haunted, glowered at the remaining three wolves surrounding her. Seething sorrow and anger was pent up inside her and she now unleashed it on every demon around her.

She swore to herself, she would destroy every one of the filthy creatures that had slaughtered everyone of her village. Everyone of her home. Her makeshift family.

The three demons came at her all at once, claws extended, fangs bared. It would be the final strike; either they would fall or her, and she was planning on being around for a long time to come.

She stood perfectly still, holding her hands together with the daggers still tightly clasped. Sparks ragged along the metal tips, along the tainted blades; and began to course across her whole body, extending outward from her. Lightning shot forth, striking the three beasts. Each fell numbly pliant on the ground and she finished each off with one strike of her blades.

"It is…over…" With that, the golden girl collapsed to the ground. Blood soaked and exhausted, she had no energy left. She fell into a deep, troubled, unconsciousness.


	9. Death

By the time they arrived in the village, the sun had begun to rise, and they could see what destruction the demon's ravaging had left behind. Houses lay in ruins, and corpses were strewn about like dolls cast aside when they were no longer wanted.

"It is… horrible…" Morskaya felt her eyes brimming with tears as she rushed amongst the lifeless forms around her.

"Hai! Sky, wait!" Dalar rushed after her, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the foul stench of dried blood and rotting corpses. When he caught up to her, he realized just where she had run to and his heart clenched into a knot in his chest.

Walking through the broken doorway of the sisters' hut, he saw her standing but a foot in the doorway over a woman's body. Once beautiful golden curls tumbled across the pale face, bright eyes staring beyond the girl watching her. Her frail frame was twisted in an inhuman form, and a pool of blood soaked the dirt below her, caking it into foul mud.

Almost gagging from the smell, he quickly hooked both his arms around Morskaya, pulling her back to hold her tightly against him. She was pliant in his arms; unshed tears welding up in her eyes. He could think of nothing to say but pulled her slowly back, out the doorway, and away from the prone woman that had been her adoring mother.


	10. Goodbye

Morskaya laid down her crudely made shovel gently in the sweet smelling grass she so loved. Soft, pink cherry blossoms fell around her from the tree just above her as a small breeze tickled the tree's branches and downward to kiss her face. The setting sun cast a golden light across the world, and reflected off the bright headstone in front of her. Below it, a freshly dug grave lay at the base of the tree as well, beautiful sunny-yellow flowers laid upon it.

Morskaya knelt down slowly, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, as she lowered her head and prayed for her mother. Dalar stood right behind her, hair blowing in the wind; scars across his face, neck and arms from their clean-up battle in the village as he had protected the young immobile girl from what remained of the demons.

Now, he didn't know what to do as he stood there watching her. There was nothing he could do to help her now. Only time would heal the wounds inside her and he could only look on helplessly, tears running down his face unchecked, as the girl cried hopelessly, mourning for the lost soul of her mother, the kindest woman she had ever known, and for the people of her village, the only family and home she had ever known.


	11. The Golden Guardian

Nuria sat upon a small hill in just outside the remainder of the small village that had been her home, overlooking a cozy, little farm that had once been occupied by a happy couple and their three children. Now, it lay empty, all occupants lying in graves out front.

Nuria had spent the whole day burying all the bodies of those of the village. All whom she could identify, she had marked their graves with crudely made tombstones Oria had crafted herself. Those she had never known the names of, or bodies were too shredded to recognized had been placed beside the village, in a small makeshift cemetery, their headstones blank but for one line: "Killed in the Wolf-Demon Slaughtering on the Seventh Moon."

As for the wolf-demons, they had pilled the carcasses in the center of the village, and burned them, letting the smoke rise to the heavens above, and the ashes returned to the seven pits of hell from once they came.

Now, sitting alone in her favorite spot atop the tallest hill, her back to the village, overlooking the countryside, Nuria began to cry, allowing the feelings of sorrow and loss to finally take over as the wall she had built around her emotions came crumbling down around her.

Not far away, Oria watched over her elder sister, but she didn't cry. She had shed all her tears and could not do so any longer. She merely sat on her favorite spot, atop the thatch roof of the hut they once called theirs, in the village they once called home, and watched. The golden-haired guardian.


End file.
